


Моё королевство столь же велико

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Янто пришлось проделать небольшое путешествие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моё королевство столь же велико

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [My Kingdom as Great](http://baby-razzle.livejournal.com/63791.html) авторства baby_razzle.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Янто наклонил голову и посмотрел на сферу, в задумчивости покусывая губу.  
\- Очень мило, - вежливо согласился он.  
Джек довольно улыбнулся, перекатывая сферу на ладони.  
\- Если повернуть её так… - начал он.  
\- Я смогу увидеть свои мечты. Очень умно, - ответил Янто. – Мне нравится. К сожалению, это недостаточная цена за нашего доктора.  
Джек опустил руки на свои затянутые в лайкру бёдра. На эту должность (Региональный Капитан гоблинов и соблазнитель юных красавиц) он согласился только потому, что ему нравилась униформа.  
\- Янто, я вообще не обязан тебе ничего предлагать. Ты воззвал ко мне с просьбой забрать надоедливого медика – я так и сделал. Ты не выдержал слёз Гвэндолин и решил попытаться вернуть его. Я позволил тебе придти; позволил тебе сделать попытку. Подарил тебе пару дней захватывающих приключений и чудных откровенных нарядов. Я был любезен и гостеприимен. Можешь себе представить, что я могу тебе дать, если ты просто будешь со мной сотрудничать?  
\- Он часть моей команды, - ответил Янто, как будто это и вправду имело для него такое большое значение. – Я не вправе обменивать его на кристалл, неважно какой. А помечтать я могу и так.  
\- Видит бог, как же сложно с тобой договориться, - сказал Джек. – Твой проклятый доктор мне, между прочим, даром не нужен. Он неимоверно злит меня и даже умереть не может, чёрт бы его побрал!  
\- Ты пытался его убить? – с подозрением спросил Янто. – Мы так вроде не договаривались.  
\- Это вышло случайно, - с виноватым видом заверил его Джек. – Он попался мне под руку. В смертельный захват.  
Янто приподнял бровь.  
\- Слушай, тебе он ни к чему, а я должен его вернуть. Почему бы тебе просто не пойти мне навстречу, и я тут же от тебя отстану?  
Капитан гоблинов Джек Харкнесс топнул ногой в остроконечном ботинке, откинув свои впечатляюще длинные волосы за спину.  
\- Я не заключаю сделок! – он скорчил недовольную гримасу. – Ты вообще должен трепетать передо мной! Должен застыть в ужасе, дрожать от удивления… по крайней мере, мог бы хоть смутиться и покраснеть! Я очень привлекателен в сексуальном плане!  
\- Можно сказать, что это действительно так, - признался Янто. – Но я не могу допустить, чтобы подобные вещи как-то помешали моей миссии.  
Джек так резко рассмеялся, что на плече его незабываемой рубашки лопнул шов.  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что это просто миссия? – громко произнёс он. – Никакая это не миссия! Это предлог для длинного и увлекательного путешествия, где ты смог увидеть всевозможных существ, открыл свою истинную природу, познал свои внутренние силы и встретился лицом к лицу с воплощением соблазна.  
\- То есть… - протянул Янто.  
Гордая поза Джека стоила ему ещё одного шва.  
\- Со мной, - торжественно объявил он.  
Янто это обдумал.  
\- Мне следует бояться тебя?  
\- Полагаю, нет, - признался Джек.  
\- Делать, как ты говоришь?  
\- Не обязательно.  
\- Любить тебя?  
\- Это было бы замечательно, - отметил Джек.  
\- И что взамен? – спросил Янто.  
\- Я буду твоим рабом? – предположил Джек – уже не такой уверенный в себе, как минуту назад. Похоже, что Янто это не убедило.  
\- Буду спать с тобой, мерзавец, - добавил Джек.  
\- Что же ты раньше не сказал? – оживился Янто. Он шагнул к Капитану гоблинов и, обхватив ладонями его шею, поцеловал его куда крепче, чем это может быть приемлемо в истории с таким рейтингом.  
\- Лишь одна просьба, - прошептал Янто тающему под его руками Джеку, который сейчас мог только удивляться тому, что с ним делает этот человек.  
\- Все, что угодно, - выдохнул Джек.  
\- Отправь Оуэна обратно. От него начинает пахнуть грязной одеждой и – раз уж я стану чем-то вроде хозяйки поместья – я не хочу, чтобы он тут околачивался.  
\- У меня такое чувство, - промолвил Джек, пока они поднимались в Комнату разврата, - что моя воля может оказаться не столь сильна, как твоя.  
Янто коварно улыбнулся.  
\- Можешь попытаться одолеть меня.


End file.
